Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inputting characters when a restriction of characters that can be input is placed on a plurality of positions of a character string.
Description of the Related Art
A camera, smartphone, or the like records captured image information as a digital data file in a recording medium, such as a memory card, that has been incorporated in or attached to the device. The digital data is transmitted and received via a connection with another device using wireless communication. It is also possible to connect a digital camera or smartphone to the Internet, and post a captured image on a Web service such as a photo posting service or cloud service. Upon use of such wireless communication, it is necessary to set a nickname, in addition to a verification number, for each device. Moreover, a user can set the nickname for the device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S59-3616 proposes an input prohibited character display method in which an input prohibited character string table is held, a character code is checked at every key input upon input of data, and a prohibited character declaration is output in a case of an input prohibited character string.
S. Cheshire, M. Krochmal, Apple Inc. Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments: 6763 Category: Standards Track ISSN: 2070-1721 [online] February 2013 [searched on Dec. 12, 2013], Internet <URL: http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc6763.txt> (described in 6.5. Rules for Values in DNS-SD Key/Value Pairs “The value MUST NOT be enclosed in additional quotation marks or any similar punctuation; any quotation marks, or leading or trailing spaces, are part of the value.”) describes a specification on mDNS's communication protocol in RFC (Request For Comments) 6763. In the above-mentioned specification, any of a specific character group is prohibited from being used in both first and last character positions of a nickname to be communicated via wireless communication. Hence, the user needs to set a nickname in compliance with the above-mentioned specification.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S59-3616, a character code is checked at every key input upon input of data. Accordingly, if the input character is the input prohibited character string regardless of the position in the sequence of the character string, the prohibited character declaration is output. Hence, although a nickname in compliance with the specification of RFC is input, it may output the use of the prohibited character. Moreover, a specification that restricts the kinds of characters to be input in predetermined sequence positions in such a specific character string may be newly established.